This invention pertains to a fitting for the pivoting support of a window sash or door leaf which is provided with a groove-area channel.
As a rule, modern windows are equipped with a pivot-tilt sash which is supported on the frame in such a way that it can pivoted around a vertical axis and tilted around a horizontal axis as desired. The fitting for the pivot-tilt support of such a sash is comprised of a corner support in the lower corner and a scissor-like opening-out arm at the upper corner. Along with pivot-tilt sashes, there are also pivot sashes which are supported on the frame pivoting only around a vertical axis. Traditionally, the fitting for the pivoting support of a sash is designed in completely different way than a pivot-tilt fitting, and usually consists of two strap hinges, or even three in the case of very high windows. This means that fittings for pivot-tilt sashes and for pivot sashes have different appearances and are made up of fitting components, each of which has to be produced differently and maintained in stock.
In the course of the modernization and standardization of window fittings, it is desirable to make the design of pivot-tilt fittings and pivot fittings as similar as possible. First, such fittings should have as uniform an appearance as possible, so that in the case of a double-sash window with one pivot-tilt sash and one pivot sash, for example, the fitting components visible on the window have as uniform and symmetrical appearance as possible. Second, it is desirable to design as many components of the fitting as possible in such a way that they can be used both for the pivot-tilt fitting as well as for the pivot fitting. In this way, only a few fitting components have to be switched, and thus produced and maintained in inventory separately, when choosing between a pivot-tilt fitting and a pivot fitting. In addition, pivot-tilt fittings are normally provided with an adjusting device for adjusting the position of the sash relative to the frame in the vertical direction. This adjustment takes place at the lower corner support, while the upper opening-out scissors can follow this adjustment as a result of the play which is present in the link pins which connect it with the sash. In the case of pivot sashes supported by strap hinges, such horizontal adjustability is traditionally not present.
FR-A-2 275 626 discloses a pivot-tilt fitting, the opening-out arm of which is connected with the sash in a pivoting fashion and can be fixed for the pivoting operation and loosened from the sash for the tilting operation by means of a closing piece which can be actuated via a connecting rod. An adjusting device acts between a filler piece which can be fixed in the groove channel of the sash and a support rail which is used for the support of the opening-out arm.
EP-A-0 674 075 discloses a pivot fitting, the support arm of which is supported in pivoting fashion on the pivot bearing and can be fastened by means of a snap connection to a filler piece fastened in the groove channel of the sash. An adjusting device acts between the filler piece and a support angle for the end of the support arm, which support angle is guided in sliding fashion on the filler piece.
In the German Registered Utility Model application 297 07 358.3, which was not published in advance, a fitting for pivot sashes is described in which the pivot sash is supported in the manner of a pivot-tilt sash with one lower corner support and one upper support arm, whereby the support arm, unlike the opening-out arm of a pivot-tilt sash, is connected with the sash in non-pivoting fashion with reference to the vertical axis of rotation. The support arm is designed to be elastically flexible enough in the vertical direction that it can follow vertical adjustment movements made at the lower corner support. FIGS. 15 through 18 of this Registered Utility Model disclose a form of implementation which has inserted into the groove-area channel of the sash a filler piece to which the support arm is attached in such a way that it remains movable in a restricted fashion relative to the filler piece in the vertical direction, but is supported and guided in positive fashion with respect to horizontal forces acting on the filler piece perpendicular to the plane of the sash.
The invention is directed towards a structural simplification of such a fitting, while still maintaining all of its functional features. The simplification pertains to the following problem:
In accordance with the standard model of the conventional pivot-tilt fittings with an opening-out arm, the pivot fittings with support arm described in the Registered Utility Model application mentioned above have in the region of the support arm an adjusting device which acts in the horizontal direction and which is used to adjust, within a range of adjustment, the distance between the sash and the vertical axis of the pivot bearing. In accordance with the standard model of numerous corresponding adjusting devices for the opening-out arms of pivot-tilt fittings, this adjusting device is designed in such a way that the support arm is guided in a sliding fashion in the horizontal direction on the horizontal leg of the support angle connecting it with the support plate, and that an adjusting screw is active between the vertical leg of the support angle and the support arm. The adjusting device is thus provided at the support arm end facing the pivot bearing, and acts between same and the support angle in a region where relatively little space is available for the accommodation of an adjusting device of this type.
According to the invention, the support arm is designed in one piece with the support angle, i.e., the vertical leg of the support angle consists simply of an appropriate bending of the support arm itself. The adjusting device for the horizontal adjustment has been shifted to a support arm location at a distance from the pivot bearing, specifically, at its other end, and acts between same and the filler piece. As a result, more favorable space relationships are provided for the designer and greater freedom of form for the design of the adjusting device.